


Socks

by HidansCrazyLaugh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidansCrazyLaugh/pseuds/HidansCrazyLaugh
Summary: Hidan works nights digging graves and is always very cold, so Kakuzu tries to do something about that.





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted, originally published on: 2018-08-02

It was after midnight when Hidan finally got home from work, he wanted nothing more than to just get ready for bed and just fling himself onto the bed and curl up under the blankets with Kakuzu and go to sleep but he noticed the light on in the living room and went to investigate.  
Kakuzu was always in bed by midnight, so Hidan wondered why he was still up and found him sitting on the couch with a blanket over his legs, glasses on and he was intently knitting something.

“Kakuzu, what the fuck are you doing?” Hidan asked, coming into the room and standing in front of his boyfriend and bending down with a scrunched up face, “Are you...knitting some tiny little thing?”

Kakuzu looked up, “It’s a cock warmer, for you.”

It took Hidan a moment to realize what he said and went red in the face, “My dick is not that small!! Fuck you, I worked really hard tonight and I’m dead tired. I’m going to bed!” He was about to walk away when Kakuzu reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Hidan, it was just a joke. I know your dick is bigger than this.”

Hidan looked at the half knit item that Kakuzu was working on four needles. It was some sort of tube...he wasn’t sure what it was and had no idea Kakuzu knew how to knit, he had never seen him do it before.

“You don’t know what it is?”

Hidan shook his head, “It was a rough night, just tell me what the hell it’s supposed to be.”

“Socks.” Kakuzu told him.

“Isn’t it easier to just buy some?” Hidan asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes but I would have had to spend money for them, this way I save the money.” Kakuzu put his knitting down and stood up, “You look exhausted.”

“I fucking am…” Hidan yawned, “I hate working, just let me be a stay at home husband already...I’ll work from home or some shit like that.”

As they walked down the hall, Kakuzu rolled his eyes, “And have you turn our house into a meth lab again? I don’t think so.”

“I’ll grow weed.”

“No.” Kakuzu got into bed, putting his glasses on the nightstand.

“Whatever…” Hidan washed his face and brushed his teeth and then used a nail brush to get the dirt out from under his nails. After he was cleaned, Hidan stripped out of his clothes except for his boxers and crawled into bed, “You’re a jerk for not letting me work in your company…” He shivered against the cold sheets, “It’s cold out tonight, warm me up, Kuzu.”

“Dammit, Hidan, why are you always like a block of ice?!” Kakuzu grumbled but didn’t pull away, “Good night.”

Hidan was already asleep and Kakuzu kissed his forehead before closing his eyes.

* * *

It was colder the next day and Hidan had a runny nose when he got home just before midnight, “Hey, I’m going the fuck to bed…” He sighed, “I’m freezing.”

Kakuzu looked him over and got up, putting his knitting down and followed Hidan to bed, “You’re sick.”

“I’ll be fine.” Hidan said as he undressed and got ready for bed.

“Why don’t you wear an undershirt, at least when you go to work.” Kakuzu sighed, wrapping his arms around Hidan.

“I get too hot…”

* * *

Kakuzu waited up for Hidan the next night, he had finished his knitting project and so he started another with the left over yarn.

When Hidan came in, he didn’t even come into the living room to see Kakuzu, he went straight to the bedroom, coughing and sounding horrible.

“Hidan.” Kakuzu said from the doorway, watching him sit on the edge of the bed.

“I hate my job, Kuzu…It’s so cold...summer’s not bad, but fall and winter...the worst. And I’m outside all fuckin’ night.” He sneezed suddenly and laid back on the bed, “Take my clothes off for me...I can’t move…”

“Take them off yourself.” Kakuzu said, “I’m not your servant.” He went into the bathroom and got Hidan a box of tissues, a glass of water and some cold pills he had bought earlier in the day knowing Hidan was going to need them, and took them out to Hidan, “Here.”

“Kakuzu...I’m dying…”

“No you’re not. You have a cold.”

“My whole body aches...I’m so cold…”

Kakuzu waited for Hidan to finish being dramatic and get ready for bed, which he drug out twice as long as it needed to be. When Hidan was finally ready for bed, Kakuzu reached for something on the nightstand, “Here.”

“Wha’s tha’?” Hidan asked.

“Take it and find out.” Kakuzu huffed.

Hidan recognized it as the thing Kakuzu had been knitting. It was black with purple and gray mixed in and Hidan unfolded it to see that it was not one but two things.

“Socks?”

“Yes, HIdan, socks.”

“You...made me socks?” Hidan blinked, looking up at Kakuzu, sniffling, “For me?”

“Yes, Hidan, don’t cry about it.”

“I’m not crying, my nose is runny because I’m fuckin’ sick.” Hidan shivered, and Kakuzu took the socks from him and then moved to sit down by Hidan’s feet and put them on for him.

“They fit.” Kakuzu said, “They’re wool, maybe they’ll help keep you warm while you’re out digging graves at night.”

“Maybe.” Hidan sniffled again and then grabbed a tissue and actually blew his nose, “Thanks, Kuzu…It’s not even my birthday...Fuck, no one ever made me shit before.”

“I’m making you matching arm warmers, can’t go wasting the rest of the yarn.” Kakuzu said as he laid down and pulled the blankets up over them as Hidan curled up next to him a little closer than usual but Kakuzu pulled away, Hidan’s body was radiating heat, “You’re hot, Hidan.”

“I’m always hot. It’s why you like me.”

“No,” Kakuzu rolled his eyes, “I meant that you have a fever. You’re staying home tomorrow and maybe the day after as well.”

Hidan kissed Kakuzu’s throat, “Alright, whatever...g’night…and thanks for the socks, old man, I’m glad it wasn’t a cock warmer, you’re the only cock warmer I need.” He giggled and then started coughing while Kakuzu turned onto his other side.

“Don’t cough on me, I have a company to run and have to work in the morning."

"But then you could stay home with me." Hidan coughed again, leaning over to make sure he coughed in Kakuzu's face.


End file.
